


Tell Her

by captainamergirl



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Life, love, medicine, and an unquenchable desire for something more... An AU drabble series.





	Tell Her

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy reading my new drabble series. Do you remember Callie Torres had a sister we never met named Aria? Well, now you will get to meet her and she's quite the character, if I do say so myself lol Enjoy, or not!

**Lovestruck**

Aria Torres swings a long, supple leg over the porch railing, straddling the banister as she tips a beer to her full lips. She pulls a face. "Andy would buy the cheap stuff," she complains loudly, looking through the open door accusingly. Andy Herrera doesn't seem to hear her best friend over the loud thrumming of Latin music playing on the stereo. __Figures.__

"She looks happy," Maya Bishop, Andy's other bestie, declares as she sits in the big white wicker chair across from Aria. "Really, really happy. I'm thrilled for her. Okay, kind of jealous, but still, __mostly__ thrilled."

"You think she and Ryan will go the distance?" Aria asks, idly running her finger along the moist mouth of the bottle.

"Actually, I do," Maya says. "She and Jack were a disaster show. A dumpster fire. A hot, three-alarm dumpster fire, but a dumpster fire just the same. Eventually it was bound to die out and it did. She and Ryan… They just fit."

"But Jack and Andy… They had serious chemistry…"

"So do Andy and Ryan," Maya returns. "Don't you see how they look at each other?"

"With those goofy ass heart eyes, you mean?"

"Yes. They belong together and they know each other better than anyone else in the whole world."

"Do you want something like that?"

"Sure, doesn't everyone?"

"Not me," Aria declares. "I want freedom - blissful, untethered fucking freedom."

"And hot hookups with random strangers?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Aria smirks. "But, yes. I ain't giving up my life to play housemaid to no man."

"And are you saying that Andy will?"

"Jesus, I hope not! I can't imagine anything worse than that!"

"She's not going to turn into a Stepford Wife, Aria. She isn't the barefoot and pregnant, slaving over a hot stove all day and bringing her husband his slippers when he gets home from work type of woman. She is too strong for that. But she _is_ in love and that does change things - when it's real like it is with them. It changes things __for the better."__

"You talk like you know that for yourself."

"Maybe I do."

"Something you're not telling me?" Aria's smirk turns into a curious smile. "Have you met somebody?"

"No, not recently anyway. I just… I've been in love before. I never wanted it to end. I was never happier than when I was with them."

_"_ _ _Them?__ As in more than one person?"

"Uh huh."

"Why Maya Bishop, you've been a busy little girl… So anyway, what happened with __them?"__

"Oh, it's a really long story."

"I've got the time." Aria looks at her wrist watch. "I figure this engagement party is in no danger of ending anytime soon."

"Well this, __mi amiga,__ is a story for another time," Maya hedges. "Just know… It was amazing and I wouldn't trade the experience I had - not for the whole world."

"You've got heart eyes right now. Ughhhh."

"Someday, you will too. When you find the right man."

"Man? How do you know it'll be a man?" Aria says. "Maybe I'm gender fluid like you and my big sister."

"Who knows. Just be sure to choose someone who is worth it."

Aria waves her hand. "No. I don't ever want to fall in love. I just want hot -"

"Nights with random people. I get it. But something tells me one day, you're going to meet someone who turns your world completely upside down."

"And that's supposed to be a _good_ thing?"

"It is, babe. It really is."

Aria shrugs. "Alrighty then."

"So this is where all the single gals are hanging out tonight," a familiar voice says from the doorway. "Can I still join in the fun?"

"For about seventy-two hours more, give or take," Maya chuckles. She reaches for Andy's hand and tugs her into the chair beside hers. "You and Ryan looked awfully cozy in there mingling with all of your guests like royalty."

"Yeah," Aria chimes in. "I'm surprised you could tear yourself away from his side for a moment... Please tell me we'll still see you after you're hitched to Ryan's wagon forever."

Andy laughs. "Of course you will. We work together, for one. Two, I will always make time for the both of you. And three, marriage is not a life sentence."

"Well it might as well be."

Maya waves her hand. "Don't mind her, Andy. She's just our resident romantic cynic."

"Someone has to maintain their sanity here," Aria retorts.

"Is that what you think love is - insanity?" Andy asks.

"Sure. Who would want to saddle themselves to one person for the rest of their days? It's not… natural."

The other two women laughed. "It feels pretty natural to me," Andy says.

"I never thought you'd be the type to settle down, Andy," Aria says, sounding almost disappointed. "I thought you'd be a free spirit for awhile."

"I still will be … I'll just be free-spirited with Ryan."

"That really doesn't make any sense, but okay… You think he's the one?"

"I know he is, Aria."

"It wasn't too long ago that you and Jack were busting each other's backs on the mattress at the firehouse."

Andy shakes her head. "Well, things change. I will always adore Jack, but what we had... It was just pure, animal lust."

"And Ryan is comfortable and safe then?" Aria asks.

"No. I mean, yeah he's safe, and yeah it's comfortable being with him because we know each other so well, because we grew up together, but trust me when I say I'm having the best sex of my life with him. There's nothing like having sex with someone you're truly in love with."

"Ugh, stop it!" Aria says. "Please. It all sounds so final … Not to mention, sappy as hell."

"You'll be sappy too, someday, when you meet that One," Andy says.

Maya laughs. "I tried to tell her so but she doesn't want to hear it."

"Do you really think there's some cosmic destiny at work here?" Aria says. "I mean, that there's a single perfect person for every person in the world?"

"Well, not a perfect person," Maya allows. "No one is perfect - neither man nor woman."

"So love is like… overlooking your mate's warts and shit?"

Andy shakes her head. "No. It's like __loving__ your mate … warts and shit and all."

Aria rolls her eyes. "You are hopeless, Andrea Herrera. You and Maya both." She swings a leg over the railing and hops down. "I am going to get some more of this cheap ass beer. It may taste like piss but it's better than having this pathetic conversation." She slips into the house as she hears her best friends laughing.

"We need to set her up with someone," Andy says.

Maya giggles. "We totally do, Andy, we totally do!"


End file.
